wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hackmanite
Hackmanite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. One of Homeworld's most wanted gems, Hackmanite's a master thief who goes after the universe's most valuable treasures and secrets. Appearance Hackmaite is long and slender. He has no real physical body, but instead wears a mechanical skeleton suit. It's dark purple with slim limbs. Lavender ball sockets are located where the joints are, some of which have silver rings on them. His large hands are accompanied thin, sharp fingers. Hackmanite's torso features a glass abdomen which is marked off by a silver belt. The glass is transparent, showing a goo-like substance floating inside. His head is rounded with glowing aura surrounding it. Depending on how much energy he has stored, his head will change color. With low energy, his head is white and features a dark purple aura. When his energy is high, he obtains a dark purple complexion with a pink glow. The energy meter is also reflected on the glowing goo in his stomach. Hackmanite's gemstone is located on his chest. Personality Cocky, overconfident, and opportunistic, Hackmanite has the traits of a high class thief. But he is often reckless and isn't a stranger to getting in trouble. His ability has made him adaptable, quickly changing to the appropriate situation. Despite being defective, Hackmanite carries around this fact with pride. He believes he would much rather have this unique life than that of ordinary hackmanites. Abilities Due to his defects, Hackmanite has very limited standard Gem abilities. He needs a metal suit in order to control his form. Otherwise, he becomes unstable and glitchy, only able to form his head. It also helps him adjust to the gravity of his environment. Because of his metal suit, he can't shape shift like average gems can. This is substituted with his abilities, however. Bubbling, fusing, and summoning his weapon are the only standard abilities he can perform properly. Hackmanite utilizes stealth and trickery to avoid fighting directly. He only summons his weapon when he absolutely needs to. Skillsets: * Gun Proficiency: Hackmanite relies on his flintlock to fight. He's able to hit targets with great accuracy. ** Solar Bullets: Instead of regular bullets, the gun expels balls of light. While load time is slow, each bullet packs a lot of punch. * Enhanced Speed: An ability common for his kind. His body is light and long, making him able to travel long distances in a short time. Unique Abilities: * Solar Absorption: An important ability Hackmanite needs to fuel his body suit. Hackmanite bathes in sunlight or distant glows of nearby stars to obtain energy. The closer he is to the source, the more he absorbs. * Light Manipulation: Like all gems, Hackmanite can light up dark places using his gem. However, Hackmanite's control over light is advanced. He can create and control it, as long as he has enough fuel. ** Shape shifting: Unlike normal gems who use their gemstones to change their form, Hackmanite must use light to graft over his skeletal body. ** Color Manipulation: Using light, he has full range of control on colors. He primarily uses this for shape shifting, making his disguises more convincing. History Much of Hackmanite's history is unknown. He has at least been around during Era 1 of Homeworld and long enough for the Great Diamond Authority to consider him a high-class threat for successfully stealing highly protected objects. At some point, he met Heinrichite during a heist who later joins him of his future schemes. Relationships Heinrichite The extent of their relationship is unknown, but it's described that they are good friends. Trivia * Hackmanite's design was based off of lava lamps. * He was created from Gemsona-HQ's February gemsona challenge. * Along with Fire Agate, Hackmanite is among N.R. Wynter's favorite designs. https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/162910150861/favorite-gem-you-have-designed-so-far-out-of-all Gemology * Hackmanite is a rare sulfur-rich variety of sodalite. ** It has a chemical composition of Na8Al6Si6O24(Cl2,S), a hardness of 5½ - 6, and an isometric crystal system. * The stone has the rarest gemstone optical phenomena called "tenebrescence". This means it can change color when exposed to light. ** The cause of hackmanite's tenebrescence ability is thought to be contributed by fabre centers. ** Its color can dull when exposed to sunlight, but when placed in dark places or exposed to short wave ultraviolet light, the gem will regain its original color. This is reversed depending on where the hackmanite formed. ** Heat treating the stone will permanently destroy the tenebrescence effect. * Hackmanite is known to have strong fluorescence. * Like sodalites, hackmanites are formed inside vein fillings of plutonic igneous rocks where sulfur is rich. * Hackmanite was first discovered in Greenland in 1896 by L. C. Boergstroem. * The most desired hackmanite specimens are from the lazurite mines of Sar-e Sang of Badakshan Province in Afghanistan. * The stone was named after Finnish geologist Victor Axel Hackman. * Metaphysically, hackmanite is called the "stone of eternal belonging". It helps remind one how everything has its own time and place and everything belongs to something. ** Additionally, hackmanite helps with those suffering from harassment, fear, and apprehension. ** It's said to give the owner self-confidence, happiness, and contentment. ** Also called the chameleon stone, it may provide different metaphysical properties depending on its color. Gemstone References Category:Wyntergems Category:Sodalites Category:Hackmanites Category:Defective Gems Category:Rogue Gems Category:Gems Category:Purple Category:Era 1 Gems Category:MGC Gems